El camino del heroe demoniaco
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Por salvar a su hermana, Shirou da su alma al diablo siendo la misma Serafall. Ahora Shirou tiene una importante tarea y esa es: Proteger a Sona de todo enemigo, Armado con Sacred Gears del dragon Vritra y su poder unico Unlimited Bladeworks, Shirou espera cumplir su misión aunque nunca esperara lo que tendrá que hacer frente en la nobleza de Sona Sitri. ShirouxSonaharem. UA.


**El camino del héroe demoniaco.**

**Fate Stay Night no me pertenece y Highschool DxD tampoco.**

**Este fic nació para un tributo a un amigo mío Dark mare dragon además de la nueva serie de Fate Stay Night centrado en la ruta Unlimited Blade Works, de todos modos esta es una idea, no un fic continuo así que si lo continuo ya será porque me dio la gana y eso.**

**Este fic es ambientado en el mundo de DxD pero los personajes del todo el Nasuverse están en ellos y algunos sucesos y personajes son parecidos a su versión de la serie Fate pero ambientado en el mundo de DxD y en otros. Por ejemplo la torre del reloj existe pero es una organización mucho más débil y es sumamente odiada por sus valores inmorales mientras que en esta realidad Shirou es hijo biológico de Kiritsugu de parte de él y Maiya, por lo tanto el cambio de Shirou es que el tiene el cabello negro en vez de rojo. Tengo mis razones aunque eso no cambia mucho el asunto ¿no? De todas forma esto es un harem y el fic se centrara sumamente en la nobleza Sitri. En total se puede considerar esto como UA.**

* * *

><p><em>Un trato con el diablo.<em>

Emiya Shirou sabía que él era una existencia extraña.

El nació siendo una existencia extraña en verdad y desde ahí su vida ha sido eso: extraño. Sus inicios se podían decir iniciaron desde la época muchos antes de su nacimiento, estos se trataban de los tiempos en que su padre vivía con su abuelo, cuando su padre era un niño de hecho y ahí comenzaría lo que sería hoy mismo una existencia extraña. Noritaka Emiya fue un mago de una familia mágica semi-nueva pero notable con conocimiento de magia de tiempo y campos mágicos pero Noritaka tenía grandes ambiciones y él sabía que su vida humana corta no podía dárselas. El decidió estudiar sobre el vampirismo para ser inmortal pero la asociación de magos y la iglesia estaban casi en guerra con todo lo que es relacionado con el vampirismo y un mago que estaba investigando sobre ello es un objetivo serio para ellos. Noritaka y su hijo Kiritsugu tuvieron que huir por mucho tiempo antes de asentarse en una pequeña isla en los galápagos, todo iba bien hasta que se fue al diablo, historia corta por un error de una joven curiosa todos los habitantes de la isla se convirtieron en Ghouls vampíricos demoniacos, la iglesia y la asociación de amigos actuaron en el asunto y exterminaron a todos los monstruos vampíricos. Kiritsugu en vista de eso no perdono a su padre y lo asesino.

Sinceramente, desde ahí uno sabia que todo era jodido.

Kiritsugu fue acogido por una freelancer mitad súcubo y desde ahí el inicio su carrera como freelancer y asesino profesional que traería terror a cualquier mago por sus usos inmorales de armamento mundano y poder mágico para exterminar a sus objetivos. Le llamaron el Magus Killer. En total durante su carrera Kiritsugu fue tan dañado que hizo tantas atrocidades como sacrificar a su maestro que veía como una figura materna, eliminar sin vacilar a cuanto pueda con el pretexto de salvar la mayor cantidad y demás horrores pero el tenia un solo sueño, uno que le motivaba y que el luchaba tanto por alcanzar: Ser un héroe. Tan hipócrita e ilógico sonara esa era la verdadera motivación de Kiritsugu pero llego a un punto que se canso de ello. El entonces seria contratado por una familia mágica llamada Einzbern en la búsqueda del objeto perdido muy poderoso: el Santo grial. No el Sacred Gear tipo Longinus **Sephiroth Graal**. Sino el verdadero santo grial que el mismo Arthur Pendragon deseaba en su leyenda. Se decía que podía conceder un deseo y eso lo deseaban los Einzbern. Kiritsugu pensó diferente, encontraría el grial y lo usaría para un simple deseo; la paz mundial. El se preparo para la batalla de su vida y no se equivoco.

Historia corta, las cosas se jodieron como nunca las cosas se han jodido en la vida y eso decir mucho. La búsqueda fue encabezada por Kiritsugu junto a su amante y segunda al mando Maiya Hiasu junto a la que sería su esposa certificada Irisviel von Einzbern, la cual era un homúnculo creado por los Einzbern para así tener información sobre la búsqueda del grial además que ella poseía la funda del rey Arthur, la funda mística **Avalon** y acompañando a ellos era al parecer la descendiente del rey Arthur siendo una joven mujer llamada Arturia Pendragon y otros sujetos que se unieron en la búsqueda a petición del jefe de la familia Einzbern. Como se dijo las cosas terminaron muy mal. Para decirlo de manera corta después de grandes batallas y perdidas la búsqueda del grial le llevo a una ciudad en Japón llamada en Fuyuki, para horror de Kiritsugu y Maiya ya que dicho lugar es en donde su hijo Shirou vivía, Irisviel y Arturia fallecieron junto a muchos de sus aliados y todo por una razón: un dios del mal había intervenido, uno de los peores dioses de todos y ese era; **Angra mainyu**, dios de la oscuridad, destructor del bien y representación de todos los males del mundo.

Fuyuki sufrió daño severo por el simple resultado de la batalla contra el maligno dios y al parecer la destrucción del grial a manos de Kiritsugu para evitar que Angra mainyu hiciera posesión de ella causo anomalías al final y dio paso a un incendio infernal que tomo la vida de mil personas pero que causo igual daño a Angra Mainyu que tuvo que esconderse del mundo para evitar así que su enemigo jurado Ahura Mazda le asesinara en su momento de debilidad. Pero antes de irse maldigo a Kiritsugu con una maldición. Como tal Shirou nació de manera extraña, siendo hijo de un mercenario asesino y una mujer asesina que era su ayudante, viniendo de un linaje que era odiado por los magos y haber estado en el epicentro del incendio demoniaco en donde el grial fue destruido por su padre y en donde el sufrió horrores tales que él se convirtió en una persona muy diferente de lo que el fue una vez. Shirou jamás podía explicar que sucedió en ese incendio porque fue tan perturbador el ver tanta muerte, tanto sufrimiento y tanta maldad tanto por la destrucción de un objeto místico como también del odio absoluto de Angra mainyu pero de algo que Shirou obtuvo de esa experiencia fue un extraño poder. Un poder que no era un Sacred Gear, linaje o quien sabe que mas. Un poder único que casi rayaba a una verdadera magia: creación. Creación más en concreto de armas por medio mágico. Pero no armas cualquieras; armas legendarias. Cual sea. Demoniacas, legendarias, divinas, las que sean. Cualquier arma que haya sido hecha en la tierra o que haya sido usada en la tierra está a su alcance.

El podía recrearlas con magia.

No eran perfectas, simple copias, tenían sus complicados a ser invocada por lo cual no es un poder supremo aun cuan versátil sea y solo fue a los quince años cuando descubrió su poder, cuando Shirou vivía solo, cuando ya hace mucho que sus padres habían muerto y cuando un nuevo peligro surgió en Fuyuki. Historia corta: resulto ser que Shirou no fue el único hijo que Kiritsugu tuvo, con su esposa legal tuvo otra; Illyasviel o Illya para los amigos y ella había sido enviada por los Einzbern para matarlo.

Resumiendo todo el embrollo que se armo la cosa es simple de entender: el santo grial se reconstruyo pero fue contamino por la oscuridad de Angra mainyu y quien desea activar su poder causara el fin del mundo. Y lo peor de todo, muchos guerreros deseaban el grial para sí mismo y fueron a Fuyuki para obtenerlo. Se armo una batalla a muerte que Shirou término metiéndose solo para proteger a los inocentes de esta batalla. Fueron grandes batallas, grandes victorias y grandes pérdidas y fue por ello que él está ahí…..sintiendo que moría poco a poco, apoyado en un árbol casi destruido en todo un campo devastado lleno de cráteres y un paramo arrasado como si una llamarada del mismo sol había caído ahí mismo, el veía todo eso sin darle importancia mientras lanzas, cuchillos, hachas y espadas trapazaban partes de su cuerpo mientras el acunaba el cuerpo de una joven niña de cabello blanco y piel pálida que dormía con una respiración pesada. Shirou ignoro sus heridas y tal, el ignoro las alarmas que su cuerpo le gritaba de su próxima muerte, ignoro la destrucción a gran escala a su alrededor, el simplemente tenía un pensamiento en su mente y ese era: victoria. Habían ganado.

Shirou era extraño en verdad: no le importaba su próxima muerte.

Para el solo había victoria.

Aun con un cierto tono de amargura.

-_Moriré….eso no cambiara….pero mi hermana…-_Pensó el joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados mientras escupía sangre y miraba el horizonte del campo en donde el renacido grial contaminado fue destruido y donde la batalla termino finalmente. El abrazo como pudo a su hermana y pensó con tristeza en su destino. Ser una medio homúnculo alterada por los Einzbern había causado tanto daño a su cuerpo que si tenían suerte de curarse de sus heridas en ese momento al final ella moriría en menos de un año. Y eso era lo que hacía su victoria armaga a Shirou. Su hermana no iba a experimentar una vida plena. Y él no podía hacer nada para ello….si tan solo….-….si tan solo alguien…..me ayudara…

No sabía que su deseo se cumplió.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Qué es esto?-Una voz sonó repentinamente y Shirou parpadeo un poco ignorando la sangre que molestaba su vida y vio quien era que hablo en ese momento. Se trato de una joven mujer pelinegra en coletas vistiendo un traje de chica mágica rosa. Ella le miraba con inocencia y curiosidad mientras se acercaba a él y su hermana desmayada. Shirou trato de levantarse o hacer algo pero tener espadas y lanzas en los músculos de sus brazos y piernas no ayudaba mucho a su estado, mas solo miro a la mujer recién llegada y entonces cuando sus ojos encontraron con lo de ella, el se puso tenso. Esta mujer no era normal. Aunque parecía una mujer ridícula que intentaba ser una chica menor sus ojos demostraban algo que dejo quieto a Shirou. Parecía como si ella estuviera viendo su alma en todos los ángulos. Entonces repentinamente la mujer dejo de sonreír y su semblante cambio.

Y todo el lugar estallo en ondas de poder.

Kiritsugu le había dicho algunas veces a él en como seres superiores podían mostrar los monstruosos que son en poder o existencia con solo simplemente soltar sus verdaderos seres, en un modo eso lo que los dibujantes de anime y manga llamaría el instinto asesino, una onda invisible de algo que hacía a cualquiera saber que alguien o algo superior esta cerca y está marcando su dominio. Y Shirou a duras penas no perdió la cabeza al sentir tal onda de poder y presencia pero tembló y sudo frio profundamente al saber que esa mujer vestida de un traje mágico ridículo no era normal.

Era algo peligroso.

Y tuvo su confirmación al ver como el aire mismo se volvía de un tono rojo, los ojos morados de la mujer se volvían rojos y doce alas de murciélagos surgieron de la espada de ella, ahora su apariencia de chica mágica no importaba, con solo mostrar su ser demostraba lo monstruoso y superior que era. Era un diablo. No, era más que eso, era un Maou. Un ser superior que Shirou sabía que no podía siquiera mirar por su superioridad pero la cosa es que aunque sabía una cosa hacerla era otra. El alzo la cabeza con una mirada aunque temblorosa era desafiante. Eso era lo extraño de Shirou en verdad; Ser un héroe que enfrenta a seres malignos se lo llevaba muy a pecho y aun cuando sabía que era superado no se doblegaría en verdad. Se mantendría firme. No dudaría, no se rendiría y no flaquearía. La maou le miro fijamente a los ojos y le hablo.

-Yo salvare a tu hermana.

-_¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?_

_-_Morirá definitivamente y no habrá nadie que curara su mal. Excepto yo. La curare pero no será gratis.

-¡Tu…!

-Solo pido una cosa: tu alma a cambio.

-…..

-No te oblígate. Es tu—

-Si.

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que sí. Por salvar a otro, hare lo que sea y lo hare sin arrepentimiento alguno. Incluso dando mi alma-Respondió Shirou respirando con dificultad pero sus ojos no vacilaron. Estaban tan llenos de resolución. En todos quince años de vida no tuvo miedo en dar su respuesta. Dar su alma era algo que muchos se horrorizarían pero nadie entendía a Shirou. El era extraño, anormal, distorsionado. Su poder de replicar cualquier arma venia con un costo, un problema mental que afectaba a Shirou y eso era que para él si por salvar a alguien era necesario tirar su vida entonces sin dudar la tiraría. No era suicida sino simplemente el incendio y el infierno que sufrió hacia diez años atrás durante la primera destrucción del santo grial Shirou vieron horrores que lo rompieron. Era complicado de explicar pero para él, tirar su vida por algo que valía la pena no dudaría de darla. Y salvar a su hermana era un sacrificio que con gusto daría.

-….entonces….nuestro trato se ha cumplido-Solo le toco decir la mujer antes de que su aura desapareciera y sus ojos volvieran a su color original aunque mantuvo sus doce alas de murciélagos a la vista y entonces ella hizo algo que sorprendió hasta la medula a Shirou. Ella sonrió. No era una sonrisa victoriosa, no era maliciosa, no era ninguna y otra sonrisa que daba a entender que algún plan surtió efecto, simplemente era una sonrisa de felicidad y dicha, como si había encontrado algo que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Y Shirou sabia en ese momento que quien sea que estaba frente suyo puede ser un ser cruel y oscuro cuando lo requiere pero al final, en el fondo quizás, era una persona con buenos sentimientos. Ella sonrió aun mas al ver a Shirou y hablo con calma-…..alguien que sabe el sacrificio…definitivamente serás tu el indicado para mi hermana….

En ese momento la vida de Shirou cambio para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos años después.<strong>

-…Serafall…. ¿Estás segura que tu hermana me va a aceptar?-Le pregunto Shirou a su maestra con cuidado. Habían pasado dos años desde que se convirtió en parte de la nobleza de Serafall Leviathan mediante un trato en donde la Maou salvo la vida de su hermana, Shirou había vivido una vida extraña en el mundo infernal o inframundo y eso es debido a varias razones. Siendo uno de los miembros de la nobleza de un maou normalmente traería fama pero la verdad es simple del porque eso no ocurrió con Shirou.

Serafall estaba preparando a Shirou para ser de un modo el guardaespaldas de Sona.

Shirou se había convertido en una de los peones de Serafall, algo que golpeo duro su orgullo pero Serafall explico completamente su razonamiento más su propósito como parte del clan Sitri: Sona Sitri. Serafall puede parecer una diabla sin vergüenza que anda por ahí agitando varitas y pretendiendo ser una chica mágica pero la verdad es mas allá de lo que muchos esperarían, Shirou lo supo en el día cuando la conoció, su maestra era una mujer alegre, eso es cierto, pero vivió en la época en donde hubo una terrible guerra civil que causo la muerte de muchos y ella no se gano la posición de Leviathan y mantenerlo por muchísimos siglos solo por ser una chica alegre. Sus manos han sido manchadas de sangre de una forma tan continua que simplemente la termino marcando. Cuando Serafall mostraba su lado completo de verdad Shirou podía ver lo rota que fue una vez la mujer pero Serafall tenía una sola alegría en su vida: su querida hermana. Pero la máscara que Serafall mostraba al público en general ha causado rechazo de Sona y se demostraba en como Sona en su deseo de ir a una escuela en el mundo humano no deseaba ayuda alguna de parte de su hermana. Eso era algo digno de alabanza pero igual de preocupante.

-Sona no puede evitar la realidad del asunto, no importa cuánto lo niegue, ella es una hermana de un maou y por lo tanto un objetivo. De hecho desde los dos años que ha estado en el mundo humano ha habido trece ataques de clase B a la ciudad Kuoh que si no fuera por los grupos de defensas y liderados por el peón de Sirzches, Beowulf, ya hace mucho ella habría muerto-Señalo contundente Serafall mientras miraba con ojos vacios a la lejanía de la ventana de su oficina. Shirou se encontraba sentando en un asiento observándola aunque no podía dejar de ver de vez en cuando las fotos en el escritorio de la mujer, de el junto a Serafall y su hermana Illya, quien por cierto estaba estudiando en Fuyuki disfrutando de la misma sin tener que sufrir el temor de la muerte prematura, el algunas veces la visitaba y aunque era incomodo por muchas razones aun ellos se mostraban amor y cariño que tenían como hermanos. Sus ojos se posaron de una imagen de Sona y frunció el ceño lo cual Serafall tomo nota-….Si, mi hermana en toda su infinita sabiduría e inteligencia sigue siendo una joven ingenua. Y eso me duele profundamente.

-No queremos que nuestros hermanos sean lastimados de algún modo, es normal de hecho, para eso sirven los hermanos mayores: proteger.

-¿Aun cuando sus hermanos menores no aceptan sus ayudas? No olvides las discusiones de Illya ha tenido contigo, Shirou, ella quiere estar a tu lado y ya he dicho que ella con gusto podría convertirse en mi nueva obispo asi que no temas sobre que ella tendra problemas como como una diablo.

-No quiero que mi hermana este en constante peligro.

-Si….ese es el punto. Quiere protegerla de tantos peligros. Por ello he aceptado tu petición de no aceptar a Illya a mi nobleza.

-Entonces la situación regresa al inicio, Serafall…. ¿Sona me aceptara aun cuando puede deducir que el cambio de piezas es solo para que yo esté ahí para protegerla?

-…..mi hermana es en verdad ingenua.

-….igual que la mía ¿no?

-Hehehehe….por eso eres mi favorito, Shirou, tu si me comprendes-Dijo Serafall con una sonrisa suave mirando a su peón que sonrió suavemente en respuesta. Su relación era muy fraternal, Shirou era de los pocos que sabían de la verdadera naturaleza de Serafall, una mujer que vio el infierno aun mas siendo ella un diablo y sobrevivió, hizo, hace y hará actos oscuros y el único modo para sobrellevar el peso es tratar de alegrar a los otros, por lo tanto su máscara de chica mágica es para cumplir esa tarea. Shirou sabía muy bien lo preocupada que Serafall estaba de su hermana y no para menos, como se dijo antes, Sona era muy ingenua en no considerar su posición como hermana de un maou.

La situación es simple de entender, Sona y también metido a la mezcla Rias Gremory eran objetivos perfectos de los enemigos de la facción diablo y no se hablaban solo de los ángeles o los caídos, hay muchos grupos y facciones que le tenían odio a las facciones de las biblias y siempre buscaban forma de desquitarse o dañar a las facciones simplemente por venganzas. No solo las de los diablos. Hay una razón del porque lideres como Azazel o Michael no tienen descendientes; ya han perdidos varios de hecho, Azazel mas que Michael y el hecho que ellos no hayan ido balística demostraba lo fuerte que eran pero las pérdidas de hijos o familias es un duro golpe y no todos pueden soportarlo. En especial los diablos, son seres emocionales en verdad, algunos incluso están apegados a uno de los pecados capitales que de un modo definen sus personalidades o formas de actuar aunque el nivel es diferente a cada diablo y no siempre es exacto. Rias Gremory tenía una alineación a la lujuria mientras Sona al orgullo. Falbium Asmodeo es una prueba de cuanto un diablo puede ser afiliado a un pecado capital siendo el suyo la pereza. En total los diablos son emocionales por lo cual a diferencia de Azazel y Michael que han superado las muertes de sus seres queridos, si Sona o Rias muere, Sirzches Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan se volverán locos. Y una nueva guerra que podría traer el apocalipsis se dará inicio.

Shirou había aprendido como podía de los diablos cuando se convirtió en miembro de la nobleza de Serafall, aprendió de todo tanto política como cultura y otros temas para una simple cuestión y eso tiene que ver con la tarea que Serafall le puso; Proteger a Sona. Véase que Serafall no estaba interesada en el asunto de las Evil Pieces y solo reencarnaba a sujetos que valieran la pena o que son digno para ellos, personas trabajadoras, honestas y notables solo eran permitidos en su nobleza, junto a su bestia Behemoth y aparte de Shirou, Serafall solo tenía a otros tres miembros en su nobleza, ella vio en Shirou una persona honesta, noble y protectora, nadie usualmente sacrifica su alma sin dudar para salvar a otro, ella vio que él era indicado para ser puesto como defensor para su hermana, era joven, fuerte y de buen carácter, por ello estuvo feliz al haberlo encontrado. La razón del porque nadie sabe que Shirou es un peón de la nobleza de Serafall es para evitar que se arme una grande con los medios de comunicación cuando Serafall cambie piezas con su hermana y así Sona tenga a Shirou en su nobleza. Entonces Shirou pasó por un riguroso entrenamiento para esa tarea aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba yendo a visitar a su hermana en Fuyuki, cazar algunos de los Einzbern malnacido y pasar tiempo con Serafall en su mansión privada.

-Te he preparado para ser el candidato perfecto para ser un buen compañero para mi querida So-tan, aprendiste todo sobre la cultura diablo y has mejorado mucho con tus habilidades, incluso resulta que tenias afinidad a un Sacred Gear, Sona babeara por tenerte en tu nobleza.

-Pero ella pensara rápidamente que soy un especie de regalo, no me he encontrado frente a frente a Sona pero se lo suficiente para saber que ella es muy paranoica ¿estás seguro que es lo correcto, Serafall?

-Pff por favor, Shirou ¿crees que soy la única que ha hecho esto? Sé muy bien lo permisivo que ha sido Ajuka con su hermano Diodora con sus incidentes con las monjas o Falbium con los favores que le da a su hermano menor Zephyrdor o como Sirzches se la jugó para que su hermana tuviera a una Nekoshou en su nobleza. Darle ayuda a mi hermana es lo esperado.

-….Bueno, siempre he seguido tus indicaciones porque tu salvaste la vida de Illya, eso es algo que siempre estaré agradecido contigo.

-Usualmente otros no verían eso considerando que diste tu alma a cambio.

-Eso era formalidades, Serafall, se que solo querías probar mi temple.

-…Yo habría curado a tu hermana de todos modos….pero si te hubieras negado solamente habría convertido a los dos en mis peones.

-….No espero mas, se que quieres proteger mucho a tu hermana, planeaste este ridículo plan por dos años, se que tienes mucho deseo de que Sona esté bien…sabes, para ser una de las líderes del inframundo de hecho eres….buena….y eso da miedo.

-Si, los cuatro Maou y muchos otros diablos somos como los humanos, capaces de hacer el bien y el mal, la verdad es simple: nunca has visto cuando yo he sido una verdadera líder demoniaca. Y espero que eso nunca oscura. Si Sona muere me volveré loca….lo sabes Shirou, sabes porque pongo empeño en esto, no es solo yo o mi hermana, vidas terminaran por mis propias manos si caigo en la locura, si Sirzches cae en la locura, entiendes tu misión ¿cierto? ¿entiendes tu importancia?

-De hecho….aunque dudo que sea suficientemente fuerte para—

-Emiya Shirou ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho sobre corregir esa mala mala costumbre tuya de subestimar tu propio poder?-Pregunto Serafall con una mueca levemente furiosa que hizo a Shirou palidecer un poco y moverse nervioso en su asiento. Si había una de las cosas que molestaba a Serafall de su peón, eso y su tendencia a no darle importancia a su propia salud, es como no le daba importancia a sus habilidades. Shirou no era exactamente el ser más fuerte de su nobleza pero era tan fuerte sino mas que un diablo de sangre pura, es más, se podía decir que el podía derrotar a Sona y a Rias sin usar su Sacred Gear, demostraba cuan habilidoso era pero el no tenia orgullo en sus habilidades lo cual era algo que causaba ira a Serafall-…Shirou, eres capaz de crear copias de espadas como Dainsleif, Clarent, Muramasa, armas de poder como Vajra, lanzas como Gae Bolg, escudos como Rho Áyax y ni eso cuenta, tu poder **Unlimited Bladeworks** es un poder único que quizás en unos cincuenta años y quien sabe más te permitirá superar a bestias como los miembros de la nobleza de Sirzches y ni contamos con tu Sacred Gear **Asura Pride **que tiene parte del alma del **Prison Dragon Vritra**, por lo tanto tienes una gran cantidad de poder y potencial, así que dime ¿Por qué te atreves a llamarte débil?

-Yo….Serafall….

-He puesto empeño para que entrenes y te adaptes a tu Sacred Gear, he evitado que los políticos y los ancianos del consejo sepan de ti como también los periodistas porque confió en tu poder y tu criterio en la protección de mi hermana así que no desprecies tus habilidades. Al hacerlo estas ofendiéndome, Shirou ¿quieres ofenderme?

-…No. Lo siento, Serafall.

-Que no se repita, Sona será mucho más dura que yo, recuérdalo. Así que ten un poco de orgullo propio, es bueno ser humilde un poco pero hay límites. Como un diablo de la cámara Sitri, siendo secretamente de la nobleza de un maou y si se puede de la heredera Sitri se espera un poco de dignidad por su persona y habilidades, recuerda esto, Shirou.

-….Si, Serafall.

-…..Sabes que no lo digo para hacerte sentir mal, aunque no fue convencional soy tu rey y como tal necesito guiarte aunque sea un poco para mejorar.

-Lo sé, Serafall, yo confió en ti.

-Bien, de todos modos…. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu Sacred Gear?

-Es una herramienta fuerte pero me trae problemas a veces-Respondió Shirou pensando en su Sacred Gear, no era suyo de nacimiento sino mas bien uno que Ajuka Beelzebub recaudo desde hace un par de décadas de un usuario moribundo en un conflicto sin nombre y lo ha mantenido guardado porque simplemente no le había visto uso hasta que Serafall se lo pidió como favor. El Sacred Gear Asura Pride, uno de los cincos Sacred Gear que conforman el alma fragmentada del Prison dragon Vritra, que tiene la habilidad de dotar al usuario un estado Berserker con un aumento de todas las bases físicas del usuario como también inmunidad al dolor como otros efectos tales quemaduras, veneno y parálisis aunque su defecto es el descontrol de locura que el Sacred Gear induce al usuario.

No es común que personas reciba nuevos Sacred Gears pero había sus casos de rarezas, Shirou siendo humano pudo recibir el Sacred Gear además que este no lo rechazo, Ajuka había informado que usualmente Sacred Gears retirados de usuarios vivos causaban la muerte instantánea y sus Sacred Gears no duraban mucho en forma física antes de que se disipen y busquen un nuevo busque, aun con todo su ingenio Ajuka tuvo que alabar a Azazel en como el sujeto encontró un modo de extraer Sacred Gears y como estos podían ser usados por ángeles caídos aunque no se puede evitar la muerte instantánea del usuario original. Shirou no quería inicialmente un Sacred Gear pero Serafall insistió ya que era un símbolo de orgullo para los Maou tener una nobleza fuerte o al menos que esta conformada por aquellos que tienen habilidades prometedoras y talentosas y Shirou aun con su Unlimited Bladeworks tenía sus limitaciones.

De todos modos también se había especulado que había un usuario un Sacred Gear con una parte del alma de Vritra en la ciudad de Kuoh y Shirou tenía el deber de buscarlo y extraerlo, por suerte siendo dos Sacred Gear compatibles la extracción del uno con el otro es posible como también no perjudicara alos implicados, quien tiene la voluntad más grande terminara obteniendo el Sacred Gear en sí y considerando que son Sacred Gear de un mismo ser, Shirou con su gran fuerza voluntad de seguro obtendrá un nuevo Sacred Gear. El protesto acaloradamente para hacer eso porque para él sentía que era básicamente robar de la peor clase pero Serafall fríamente declaro que ellos eran diablos, reglas humanas ya no se le aplica a su persona y después compresivamente le convenció que era lo mejor ya que así evitaría que un inocente terminara metiéndose en su mundo y así podría tener una vida normal, además por mas fuerte sea Shirou el podrá proteger a sus seres queridos mejor, después de todo Shirou sabía que en el mundo había muchos enemigos que desearan exterminar al clan Sitri como también a los descendientes de Emiya Kiritsugu. Muchas de sus misiones desde que se convirtió en un diablo implicaron en batallas contra magos vengativos.

-Se que será difícil pero espero que puedas corregir tus errores y así volverte más fuerte. De toda forma, Shirou, es mejor irnos que tengo ganas de visitar a Merem.

-Ok, Serafall…solo por favor no hagan nada escandaloso.

-Pff, sabes muy bien lo mojigato que es mi obispo, después de todo Merem fue parte de la iglesia, el es muy culto.

-También es un vampiro y desde ahí ya es una rareza andante.

-Exagerado.

-El tipo puede invocar ratas blancas estilo de caricatura, por favor, Serafall, no hagas lo mismo que la vez pasada uando fueron llenaron de ratones la casa de la reina de señor Falbium.

-¡Pero fue tan divertido!

Shirou suspiro. Aun con todo, Serafall tenía una manía de causarle migrañas a otros.

Pero al final, el la prefiere así.

* * *

><p><strong>Varias semanas después.<strong>

-Siento que esto es deshonesto…..y pague por ello- Murmuro Shirou mientras sobaba la zona del antebrazo izquierdo que estaba cubierto por grandes piezas de vendas mientras se acomodaba en su asiento en la limosina que le estaba llevando a la academia Kuoh. Su conductor era simplemente un homúnculo sin alma creado por encargo y que se encargaba de algunos de sus problemas diarios pero Shirou se había criado en la humildad así que a mas allá solo usaba al homúnculo como chofer aunque él prefiere ir a pie a la escuela pero Serafall había dejado claro sobre la importancia de Shirou en tener orgullo propio. Por ahora el aceptara esos pedidos de su maestra o futura ex maestra simplemente para no armar un embrollo. El sobo su antebrazo y suspiro de nuevo con descontento.

El había obtenido un segundo Sacred Gear.

Había sido capaz de ubicar al usuario del Sacred Gear de Vritra gracias a su habilidad de deducción como también con la ayuda de unos cuantos miembros de la fuerza fronteriza que vigilaba a Kuoh, el uso una autorización firmada por Serafall para aquella búsqueda por tiempo limitado y así el termino encontrando en otra escuela a un joven pandillero llamado Genshirou Saji, Shirou había averiguado un poco sobre el muchacho y si bien era un buen chico aunque impetuoso lo que marco la decisión de Shirou para tomar el Sacred Gear fue que simplemente el chico tenía una familia y una vida así que Shirou para evitarle que el joven Saji entrara al duro mundo de lo sobrenatural tomo su Sacred Gear, fue un poco duro pero siendo Shirou tanto mental, emocional y físicamente más fuerte que Saji el Sacred Gear del último se transfirió a Shirou sin dejar daño alguno a Saji, con un hechizo de alteración de memoria Saji jamás sabría ni una pizca de lo sobrenatural. Ahora Shirou era el nuevo usuario del Sacred Gear **Absorption Line.** El costo de ello es que parte de su antebrazo se había vuelto parte dragon, las vendas eran para cubrir las escamas negras que habían aparecido en su piel, claro está que no era el único lugar sino también tenía escamas en sus hombros y espalda, quizás de un modo su Asura Pride había reaccionado a tener en si mismo otra pieza del alma de Vritra junto a ella. Ahora con esas marcas le hacía difícil mezclarse en la escuela como también era una señal que ahora era parte un dragon humanoide por lo tanto débil a las armas Dragon Slayers.

-Señor, ya hemos llegado a la secundaria Kuoh-Dijo vacíamente el conductor homúnculo y Shirou parpadeo despejando sus pensamientos mientras miraba a la escuela con molestia y tensión, desde ahí las cosas serán menos que cómodas, Sona ya había recibido su pieza de peón y ya había sido intercambiada con Serafall, solo necesitaba ir hacia ella y hacer el ritual convirtiéndole a él un nuevo sirviente de la nobleza de Sona y sabia desde ahí las cosas será muy difícil. Tanto por la desconfianza de Sona hacia él como también los posibles peligros que tendrá que hacer frente para defender a las dos hermanas de dos maou. Así con un suspiro abrió la puerta de la limusina y el cerro sin decir nada posteriormente el homúnculo como su programación dicta partió sin decir más. Shirou entonces fue objeto de las miradas de los estudiantes de Kuoh. Después de todo no es normal ver una limusina llegar a su escuela.

-¡Wow! ¡Mira eso! ¡Vino de una limusina!

-¿tiene que ser un nuevo estudiante, no?

-¡Kya! ¡Es súper lindo y apuesto que es súper rico!

-¡Mph! ¡parece un chico cualquiera! ¡Apuesto que solo vino a alardear con la limusina!

-¡maldición! ¡Otro chico popular! ¡¿Por qué no todos los chicos lindos se mueren ya?!

-¡Con tantos chicos bonitos nuestro sueños de ser rey harem no se cumplirá!

-¡Si! ¡Muerte a los chicos guapos!

-Espera ¿Qué?-Murmuro Shirou que por casi se cae al escuchar los últimos comentarios que de por si eran raros, miro los causantes quienes eran un chico castaño, un chico pelón y otro chico con anteojos. Shirou parpadeo un poco antes de no darle vuelta al asunto y siguió con su camino aunque podía jurar que por un momento sintió algo en el chico castaño pero después decidió que pudo ser la pena ajena, llorar por no tener un harem ya de por si no es normal. Shirou ignoro los comentarios de los estudiantes mientras recordaba los caminos de la secundaria Kuoh que Serafall le había dado para que así no se perdiera. A los diez minutos Shirou llego a la habitación en donde estaba el consejo estudiantil y soltó un suspiro leve para después tocar varias veces-_Aquí va. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Serafall._

-Pase…Esta abierta...-Sonó una voz autoritaria, calmada y fría que Shirou pudo identificar como la de Sona Sitri, el dio un paso hacia delante de la habitación encontrando todo el lugar severamente ordenado y en medio de ello sentando en un asiento personalizado era una joven mujer de cabello negro corto y ojos morados que le miraba con análisis y frialdad, detrás de ella había un pequeño grupo de mujeres de diferentes características que le miraban paciente pero alerta. Sona Sitri le miro fijamente por un momento antes de hacer un además con la mano a un juego de ajedrez en orden frente a su asiento y con calma hablo-…El enviado por mi hermana, Emiya Shirou, te he estado esperando desde que mi hermana intercambio una de mi pieza de peón con la tuya. Obviamente sabrás que debo de conocerte antes de mostrarte confianza que es necesaria para ser parte de mi nobleza, reconozco las sugerencias de mi hermana cuando es seria y si quiere que tu estes en mi nobleza tendras sus razones legitimas pero como dije, quiero ver de primera cuan confiable eres y he encontrado una manera simple pero eficaz para ello, así que yo te pregunto Emiya Shirou…. ¿Te molestaría participar contra mí en una partida de ajedrez?

-Para nada, Señorita Sona.

-Si serás parte de mi nobleza desde ahora seré nombrada como Kaichou tanto dentro como fuera de nuestra escuela ¿es claro, Emiya Shirou?

-Por supuesto.

Así tomando asiento, Shirou con calma y concentración movió una pieza de peón dando inicio a la partida de ajedrez.

Como también el inicio de su mayor aventura.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Debido a las reglas del mundo DxD los poderes de realidad mármol o esferas de realidad no son posibles así que Shirou no puede desplegar Unlimited Blade Works al mundo, su proyección de armas legendarias tiene un límite de cuanto puede, el puede crear armas divinas pero estos son tan limitados ya que no hay muchos así que no es un poder muy usado, el hecho que el tenga dos Sacred Gears pues Meh, he visto fics en donde Shirou termina con el Booster Gear y pienso que con los poderes de Vritra Shirou seria Badass, aunque soy fan de Saji y me duele mucho cortarlo del fic era necesario ya que este fic es un harem de Shirou con Sona y quizás de un modo Serafall aunque lo dudo y poner un personaje, como Shirou, así siendo el interés romántico de Sona mientras Saji suspira por ella es en verdad injusto así que lo siento Saji, el no estará en este fic. Debido a que Shirou solo tomo un solo peón aunque tenga dos Sacred Gear aunque recuerdan que Shirou no nació con ellos por lo tanto Sona aun tiene seis piezas de peón que no son usados así que aparecerán otros personajes de Nasuverse, nada excesivo pero les recomiendo que tomen nota. De todos modos dejen comentario y tal que me ayudan a motivarme y díganme ¿hice demasiado fuerte a Shirou?<strong>

**Toaneo07**


End file.
